You Traitor
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Someone from Izuku's past shows up in the Sports Festival and can't wait to get their hands on him. Features BAMF Izuku
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was still focused on becoming a hero, he even took a karate class. He was very advanced for his fighting ability, he was the top of his class. He managed to reach Black belt within a few short months, he even had a few close matches with his sensei. Revered and respected by everyone in the dojo.

Then one day his sensei offered him a chance to advance his studies. Izuku was recommended for a pre-military martial arts course. It only accepted 50 students, and each of them were given a code name named after a state in the US. Izuku had risen through the ranks and was named Texas. Through their training and skirmishes Izuku destroyed his competition.

His one real rival was the guy just below him on the leaderboard, Ikari Amashi. He was about Izuku's height, pale, with brown hair. His dad was also the director of the program, but he hated it when people thought he was so high because of his father. Amashi and Izuku were always neck and neck in either skirmishes or training sessions, with Izuku winning most of the time. They had a friendly rivalry until one day, when some information slipped to Izuku and a few others.

Originally they were told that all of their training and assignments were exercises to hone their skill, when in reality they've been infiltrating actual bases and stealing intel. Izuku and a few others launched an assault to try and stop the program, while Amashi and his supporters fought to protect the program. In the end Izuku did cripple the project, but not entirely; he managed to wipe his files and the other resistance members' files to escape detection. Within time the program did fall, but Amashi still has his grudge, and he can't wait to get his hands on Izuku.

 **XXXXX**

It was the singles rounds of the sports festival, Izuku and the rest of class 1-A were enjoying the fights going on. "Remember Tex, don't show them what you can really do, they'll ask question." Izuku thought reminding himself. His thoughts were cut off by some people from his class yelling and what sounded like laughter. It was Momo and Iida who were scolding this kid who was balancing on the railing.

He was skinny but not lanky, and had spiky black hair; he flipped off the railing and landed straddling Izuku's lap. "Te- Ugh... Izuku Is that you?" The boy asked him. Izuku then blinked a few times realizing who he is.

"Yunuei, Kokatsuna Yunuei." he answered back. Of course he remembered who he is; Kokatsuna Yunuei, also known as Wyoming. At the time Wyoming and he were on opposing side during the assault, but since then he's been a free agent. "I guess a lot of people need a super spy that looks like a child, especially if he had a sharp mouth or was half as cunning." Izuku thought to himself.

"I'm here with my 'class' and you know who. I can't wait till he finds out that _you're_ here." Yunuei informed as he ran a few of his fingers through Izuku's hair. "Midoriya, what's going on, you know this boy?" Iida asked. His class had stopped watching the fight in order to pay attention to Izuku, even Katsuki and Izuku.

"Y- yes but it doesn't matter how, Yunuei, you're saying Amashi is here?" Izuku had skimmed over Iida's question and immediately went back to Yunuei. "Yeah, and he's pissed as ever. He wants to get even with you, and he'll do anything for a fight." Yunuei informed.

Izuku clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he can't just go back to acting like before the program. He remembered that if Amashi wanted something he would destroy cities to get it. "Well I better get back to my class, see ya later." Yunuei stated, as he waved goodbye he disappeared in a flash of light.

For a second Izuku lost his composure and punched a hole in the concrete railing, his classmates were taken aback, this was a side of him even Katsuki never seen before. What made it even more shocking was that Izuku wasn't using his quirk at all. Ochako had put her hand on Izuku's shoulder, making him tense up. "Deku, is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, everything's not alright." said Izuku. "Listen, I can't tell you guys much right now, but Amashi and Yunuei are dangerous. It's best to stay away from them."

"That's gonna be hard, cuz Kirishima is facing off against that Amashi guy right now." informed Asui. In the arena Kaminari was cracking his knuckles, while Amashi was tightening his black leather gloves. Amashi had an interesting quirk, he can generate small balls of energy roughly the size of ping pongs in his body, each one is different allowing him to shoot elemental blasts or inflict status ailment, think Materia from Final Fantasy VII. "I don't know why Midoriya was so worried about you, you seem like a manly guy." stated Kaminari.

Amashi's eyes widened at what other boy said, he then asked the question. "You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Izuku would you?" "Actually yeah, I see myself as Midoriya's friend." Kirishima answered. Amashi ran up to Kirishima, hooked his foot on the boy's neck, and brought him to the ground on his back.

Kirishima managed to harden his head and neck so that he wouldn't get hurt as much, but Amashi still had his foot on his neck. The Hardening on Kirishima's neck began to crack as Amashi pressed down harder. Amashi squinted in boredom, he pressed down harder choosing to not play with him any longer. Kirishima's hardening was gone, now Amashi was stepping into his neck, in response Kirishima had was using both hands trying push up against Amashi's foot.

The whole audience was taken aback at what was happening, no one could speak, Kirishima was still on the ground coughing and gasping for air trying to get Amashi's foot off of him. "All of you heroes are the same, so dependent on your quirk, you lack to train your body." stated Amashi in disgust. Fire formed in Amashi's hand, he then shot a blast of fire in Kirishima's stomach. Kirishima's screams echoed throughout the stadium.

"What's so good about your quirk , when you can't even use it?" Amashi asked a rhetorical question. This time he shot lightning at Kirishima, his body visibly shaking, his screams intensifying. Children were crying, and some mother's tried covering their child's eyes, a lot of heroes clenching their fists in anger.

Amashi was cycling through his different elements of attacks torturing Kirishima, when he finally stopped Kirishima was squirming beneath him, eyes blank from shock, gasping for breath. "That's enough!" yelled Midnight. When Midnight used her sleeping gas quirk Amashi's head immediately snapped towards her, using his fire he ignited the sleeping gas, causing a chain of explosions to knock Midnight back.

"I've been through hell and back, a little parlor trick like that won't work on me bitch. Besides I'm done with him, Hey Tex, you can take your trash back." stated Amashi, he picked up Kirishima's tortured body by the face and threw him inside the Class 1-A stands. A lot of the girls held their hands to their mouths either in shock or in fear. Many of the pro heroes began to rise in their seats.

"Uhn uhn uhn, this is between me and Izuku, so why don't you all take a seat." As Amashi stated these Quirk canceling handcuffs appeared on all the heroes and students as well as them being tied to their seats, save for Izuku. Men in military camouflage gear holding guns came into the stadium forming a perimeter, at one point Katsuki was dragged away by some of these men.

"But why Midoriya Izuku?" asked Present Mic, he and Aizawa were kicked out of the announcer's booth. "Tex, that little traitor. He betrayed me, he betrayed the director, and he betrayed the whole foundation. I have a right to be angry, now I want to fight him one on one." answered Amashi.

He then held out a remote receiver, it turned the stadium tv screens and untinted windows in the announcer's booth. Inside was Katsuki tied up with three men around him. "Now Izuku can come down here and fight me or his little boy toy can get killed or raped on camera… or at least I think they're dating, he never specified his relationship he just talked about this Katsuki guy a lot. What matters is I have someone he cares about so he has to fight me." he added.

"Ugh...Izuku can't fight. He hurts himself when he uses his quirk." stated Aizawa. Amashi as well as the soldiers were laughing now at what Aizawa had said. "Midoriya Izuku, Agent Texas, Is the overall best operative in Project Freelancer. He's mastered five forms of Martial arts including Karate and Wing Chun, before he had this so called quirk he could punch a man six feet and imbed them 8 inches in concrete. He can grab a man's throat through titanium, and he caught a rocket midair and redirected it at the same people who shot it at him in the first place." informed Amashi. He then pressed a few buttons on his remote and showed them all footage of Izuku fighting three other agents at once and his training videos with sim troopers.

As everyone looked from the footage, to Izuku, and back at the footage again, one thought went through everyone's minds, "This guy can kill us in our sleep." Izuku sighed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. "Its true, after me and a few of my other colleagues crippled Project Freelancer we wiped our files so we couldn't be tracked. I had to defect, they lied to us told us that they were exercises, we infiltrated bases and stole intel for the highest bidder. I just wanted to work on my Karate." he admitted.

Getting up from his seat, Izuku took of his jacket revealing a dark green tank top underneath. As he put on and tightened his martial arts gloves a lot of the audience took the time to admire his physique, they expected him to be scrawny on the fact that he acted timid quite often. Izuku then was running along the railing of the stadium, he jumped off aiming an axe kick at Amashi only for the other boy to block and then toss him. He landed on his feet and then straightened his posture.

"Well if it isn't the great state himself." he teased. "So, if I beat you up you'll let everyone go." asked Izuku. The tension between those two, even the people in the audience could feel it.

"Just shut up and fight." Amashi reinforced, putting a deeper tone in his voice. "Nice voice Optimus, did you get that out a Cracker Jack box." Izuku teased back. Amashi went to punch Izuku in the face, only for him to block. They were each exchanging blows, Izuku had swept low and then kicked Amashi in the face, knocking him down.

Amashi got up, he faked a low hit, and gave Izuku the same kick to the face. This time Izuku got up in annoyance. Time seemed to slow down, they both stomped the ground causing craters to form on the arena floor. They both punched each other in the face, sending each other flying and destroying the arena floor.

"That was awesome!" yelled Mineta, a few people were cheering despite their imminent danger. Pillars and pieces of concrete littered the ground, Izuku and Amashi had been sent flying into the concrete walling on the opposite sides of the arena.

The two ran at each other exchanging blows, high kicks, low kicks, high punches, low punches; back and forth. They even went as far as throwing pillars of stone at each other, some of which landing in the seating area. Everyone was in shock, they could never imagine Izuku of all people fighting like this.

"You can't beat me, you never could!" yelled Izuku. He punched Amashi hard enough to send him flying a few feet. "You're a traitorous bitch who turned his back on his friends… you'd do the same to everyone in this room." Amashi shot back as he began to get up.

"The only reason why you're so angry is because your 'daddy' is the director." Izuku quipped. Enraged by his statement, Amashi yelled and ran towards Izuku. He charged one hand with blind and the other with poison, a punch to the stomach, an uppercut to the eyes, and then using both hands punched him in the stomach.

Izuku was brought to his knees coughing, Izuku shakily stood up trying to find his balance. There was a black substance over his eyes dripping down his face, he was blinking hastily trying to get the substance out of his eyes but to no avail. Breathing calm, Izuku switched from a karate stance to an open hand Wing Chun stance.

Thinking this was an opening Amashi ran for Izuku, for every hit he made Izuku either countered or redirected the hit. Amashi went to hit Izuku, but he caught it and then punched him in the elbow, one of the orbs generated in his body popped out. Izuku kicked Amashi in the stomach to push him back, he then caught the orb imbedding it in his arm and punched the ground making seismic quake.

Getting over his initial shock Amashi ran for Izuku again, but with each of Izuku's hits he forced the orbs out of his body one by one. Amashi was up against a wall, Izuku was practically hitting him 20 times a second, and there was a pile of orbs at their feet. Many of the people in the arena including the soldiers were at a pause for the carnage. Amashi managed to duck under one of the punches and move away from the chunk of concrete he was trapped against.

Izuku ran up to Amashi and jabbed him in the back with his forearm and sent him flying. Amashi was in a crater, bloody and battered. He took out his remote and spoke into it, "He's all your's boys." People looked onto the monitors in shock as three men started to move in on a bound Katsuki.

Izuku pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hey Omega, can you send my armor… don't bitch at me, do what I tell you!" After a few seconds a locker dropped out of the sky, it opened to reveal a black suit of spartan armor. Izuku stepped inside to get dressed.

The locker door was and Izuku stepped out, cracking his neck and knuckles Izuku asked. "Okay, who's first?" As one man had bent down and licked Katsuki on the cheek, he was cut off from going any further by a giant column of concrete that burst through the glass of the announcer's booth. Izuku had thrown the pillar to halt any action that was about to happen.

Izuku ran up the wall and then on the railing towards towards the booth, but he jumped back into the seating when the soldiers opened fire on him. Izuku didn't notice he was straddling Endeavor's lap when he yelled in his comms. "Dammit Omega what the fuck are you doing? Work on these handcuffs."

Izuku then shifted a bit in Endeavor's lap. "Nice." complemented Izuku when he looked up at the older man, earning him a blush from the number two hero. Izuku took out a pistol with lock down paint and started to open fire.

He took out a fair amount of them and then proceeded to vault over the section he was in. They were at most foot soldier tier in combat, taken out with either a strong hook to the face or kick to the gut. When he was done the arena was full of bullet holes and unconscious bodies. Izuku took out the three men that were hazing Katsuki, and by the time he undid Katsuki's bounds Omega managed to deactivate the cuffs.

Yunuei and Amashi escaped via helicopter and no one decided to go after them,they were too busy with Izuku. Todoroki was the first to ask, "Izuku, do you have a crush on my dad?" of all things.

"Honestly, my main bitch would be Katsuki, but if he's not up for it Endeavor would be my side hoe. Sorry, AIs are custom to each agent, I was too nice so they gave me Omega to make me more aggressive." stated Izuku with a blush. "Oh please, Endeavor is such a hot head he needs some dick once in awhile; and I'm not an AI, they used people with technology possesion like quirks to run the more complex systems in your suits and hack stuff for you." Omega materialised for everyone to see.

Aizawa then walked up to Izuku. "This is some startling new information Izuku, we may need to reevaluate your UA enrollment." principal Nezu and Present Mic were backing up Aizawa. Izuku then squinted his eyes in annoyance. "You know Mr. Aizawa, that sounds a lot like barge talk." he stated.

"Oh I love barge talk." announced Omega with a hint of a maniacal laugh. Aizawa cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's barge talk?" he asked.

Aizawa's only answer was a blow dart in the neck, his eyes then grew wide and he tipped over in unconsciousness

Three day later…

Aizawa woke up to the smell of saltwater, there was a fishing net over him that he managed to get off of himself. He then realized that he was in the middle of the ocean on a fishing barge. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.

Three days prior…

Everyone just stared as Izuku took off a pair of examination gloves and handed a guy fifty dollars. The man then drove off in his pickup truck with a knocked out Aizawa. Midnight was the first to comment. "Izuku, you can't just send off people who don't agree with you."

"You know Omega i'm not entirely sure, but is that barge talk I hear?" Izuku asked rhetorically. Midnight and a few other heroes held their hands over their mouths. Izuku then put Katsuki over his shoulder and dragged Endeavor by his flame beard. "If you want to be awesome like me just follow." he stated.

 **So i always had this idea that "Maybe Izuku is a really badass, quirkless martial artist… at least agent texas tier" that was what I was hoping for a badass untouchable guy who could beat up even the strongest heroes without needing a quirk. But as the story progressed that never happened… there's always later in the series.**

 **Anyway I meant for it to be more serious, but towards the end it did get comedic. If you want a contiuation maybe you could send me some concepts in reviews, that being said. Review, Follow, Favorite, and share with your friends. Also feel free to look at some of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Many of the Class 1A entered the classroom, They were discussing the events that happened the day prior. How they this crazy guy took over the Sports Festival, how they all got held at gunpoint, even how Izuku was hiding at least 2+ years of his life. "So let's all get this straight, Izuku is some kind of martial arts prodigy, he unknowingly joined a super spy organization where he carried out illegal assignments, he was the highest on the leaderboard, he then staged a coup and hacked his along with a few other people's files, and he's been laying low ever since." stated Todoroki

"Is there anything else I am missing?" he asked. "He was intentionally hurting himself to throw off suspicion, he can punch through solid concrete, he wailed on a guy so hard he literally forced his quirk out of his body, he may have the hots for either bakugou or Endeavor, his AI makes him a bit of a jerk." added Ashido.

Suddenly Aizawa entered the classroom, he was completely wet and his shoes were making squeaking noises as he walked to the podium. He then placed a net of fish on his stand and started wringing his hair. "I brought lunch for everyone, hope you like fish." He stated.

Katsuki entered the classroom, he trudged to his desk and laid his head down on his desk. "Wow Bakugo, you look like shit." Kaminari was the first to say. "Blame Deku, he was teaching me martial arts and went to hard, for someone who wasn't using his quirk he hits like a bus. Just don't fight him." groaned Katsuki.

"That will be hard , because as I was walking to school from the barge Principal Nezu told me that both class 1A and B will be fighting against Izuku to evaluate him, we don't have enough to spare and quite frankly a lot of the heroes are afraid of him." informed Aizawa. "He shot a guy multiple times in the dick, he beat a man with his own skull, how is that even possible." said Jirou.

Flashbacks of the other day played through everyone's head, Izuku having this one guy in a hold while repeatedly shooting him in the dick. A man who luckily had a regeneration quirk, Izuku ripped out his skull from behind and beat him in the face with it. One guy did manage to cut his arm, Izuku went crazy and that guy ended up getting half of his body trapped in concrete. Izuku himself then entered the classroom and made his way to his seat.

Izuku outstretched his hand to Kirishima, "A-are you okay?" Kirishima flinched in response, since his fight and subsequent torture at the hands of Amashi he went from being outgoing and energetic to timid and reserved, he even started wearing his hair down instead of spiked up. Getting that kind of response Izuku just went to his seat.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Aizawa how was the barge?" asked Izuku. "Honestly, kinda fun. Anyway everyone suit up, we're going to the USJ, Izuku you'll be fighting all the students from Class 1A and B." stated Aizawa.

"Well I felt bad for keeping my secret for so long so I made copies of my files for everyone to read, I'll pass them out on the bus." stated Izuku. "As long as you bring that armor you fought in from the sports festival instead of that green jumpsuit, I don't care." said Aizawa

All of Class 1A and B were in the same bus, they were each taking a sheet and passing them on. They were all looking over the sheet, looking at things from evaluations to abilities even the schematics of Izuku's suit. "Will save that for later." whispered Mei as she tore out the blueprints

"You even have trigger words?! Saying Fallen Angel will make Agent Texas go into a blank eyed daze… and… kill any heroes that may have gone rogue… oh my." said Monoma. Izuku had been doing maintenance on one of his gun with lockdown gel when his eyes turned blank. He quickly rebuilt his gun and shot the busdriver. When one of Aizawa's bandages had wrapped around his arm he grabbed them and flipped Aizawa on the ground.

"Holy shit, find his shutdown trigger or something." one of them yelled. "I'm flipping through the pages I don't see anything!" another yelled.

Izuku then went back to where the other students were, Tetsutetsu had risen up from his seat and turned his body into steel only for Izuku to toss his body half way through the bus. Katsuki went for a right hook, Izuku sidestepped and caught Katsuki's arm. He then put Katsuki in an arm lock and flipped him. "Found it! Override code: 0000, Agent Texas disengage!" yelled Ochako.

Izuku shook his head and his eyes turned back to normal, he noticed he was sitting on Katsuki's back pinning his arm behind him, with his free hand Katsuki was tapping the ground. Izuku then got off of Katsuki and took the packet from Monoma. "If you see a sheet that has the words 'Trigger Words' on it, you read in your head first." Izuku reprimanded.

"How much damage did I do?" Izuku asked. Jirou point to Tetsutetsu,only his legs and part of his torso could be seen as half of his body was inside the bus and the other half was outside. He was flailing wildly as cars were trying to maneuver out of his way to avoid hitting him. Aizawa then came to and walked back to the students, "It's a good thing we have three of the top ranking heroes here as damage control." he stated.

The bus pulled into the USJ and the students began to walk out of the bus, many heroes lined the entrance to look on at the students. Endeavor had pulled Todoroki to the side and waited for everyone else to pass. "Shouto this is important, I need you to set me up with you friend Midoriya, if I have a child with him I know for sure it will surpass All Might. Look at him, he's unbeatable." said Endeavor.

"I-i don't think that's how that works." Todoroki began to look around with a blush. "Izuku's fighting prowess and resourcefulness is pure skill, he wasn't born with a quirk so he had this drive to become a hero despite that, he's mastered five forms of martial arts as well as an analytical mind to access and counter quirks." he added.

"So what you're saying is that I need to impress him beyond my quirk and hero rank." stated Endeavor almost completely ignoring his son. "W-what? N-no dad that's" Todoroki tried to stop him.

"Thank you son, now run along to that sparring match." Endeavor began strutting off. "This won't end well." stated Todoroki as he began to walk away also.

"Holy crap!" "Run!" yells were heard all around. The students had been placed inside a factory to fight Izuku. "I think we should just stick together, or else he'll start picking us off one by **one!** " Iida was trying to suggest but Izuku's hand reached through a metal crate and grabbed Iida neck and bang him against the metal.

"Hey Omega can you play my song?" Izuku asked his Assistant Intelligence. "On Your Knees? sure, no problem." stated Omega his hologram then manifested and he hacked the speakers to play the song.

Izuku grabbed hold of the crate and used it to tackle through many of the student. Ochaco went to touch Izuku, Izuku grabbed her wrist and pulled her down bringing her off balance, he then grabbed her by the torso and threw her into Jirou and Ashido. Izuku then backflipped as both a hardened and steel punch headed for him.

"You just got lucky on the bus, I still don't see what all the fuss is about." stated Tetsutetsu. His and Kirishima's plan was to overwhelm Izuku, but with each of their hit Izuku ducked or countered. As they swung to no avail Izuku was hitting them in places like their chests, sides, legs and shoulders, he finished with colliding their heads together and knocking them unconscious.

Izuku brought his hand up to guard his face when Momo's staff was aimed for him. Momo then went to guard from one of Izuku's strikes, her staff was broken in half from one of Izuku's Karate chops. Mom then decided to pick up the broken half and use them as batons, but with each strike Izuku broke them smaller and smaller until they were nubs in her hands. Dark Shadow made it's way to tackle Izuku only for Izuku to grab it and throw Tokoyami by Dark shadow.

Shoji and Ojiro tag teamed Izuku, for a while they had the upper hand with Shoji's multiple hands and Ojiro's tail. Ojiro would slip Izuku on his feet using his tail and Izuku would try to block all of Shoji's strikes only to be hit from behind by Ojiro. Until Izuku flipped Ojiro into Shoji and then drop kick both of them. Both Mineta and Koda took up fighting stances, Izuku just shook his and pointed to a bench far off to the side. Mineta and Koda both sat at the bench while eating snacks.

Asui's tongue and Jirou's earphones were flying towards Izuku, He grabbed the earphones and tongue and yanked the girls towards him. He then tied them both up using their own appendages. Kaminari had ran towards Izuku charging his hands, Izuku grabbed him and threw him towards class 1B, most of them were either taken out by Kaminari's electricity or Izuku's lockdown gel.

Ibara dug her hair into the ground, Izuku back flipped when her vines shot up from below him. Izuku yanked on the vines and Ibara's head hit hard on the ground knocking her unconscious. Monoma copied Ibara's quirk and hit Izuku in the shoulder. Enraged, Izuku wailed on Monoma, hit after hit, he then shot Monoma multiple times encasing him in lockdown gel and drove him head first in the ground.

Todoroki sent an Ice wave for Izuku, Izuku vaulted over the ice and ran along it towards Todoroki. Before Todoroki could shoot another blast of ice Izuku heel kick him in the face making him stagger. Katsuki ran up and tried to strike Izuku only for his hand to be caught. Having his hand on Katsuki's arm and both boys on either side of him, Izuku kneed Todoroki in the gut and kicked Katsuki in the side then kicked Todoroki in the face and heel kicked Katsuki in the face, all of this happening in a sort of zig-zag motion.

At one point Katsuki's gauntlets fell off when Izuku reverse suplexed and pummeled down on him. A few of the students managed to recover, they all grouped up and tried formulating a plan while Izuku was busy with Katsuki. "Momo, can you make a heat seeking rocket launcher?" asked Mei.

Getting off of him Izuku kicked Katsuki up and punched him down to the ground. Katsuki then rolled over to the group of his classmates where Kirishima and Kaminari helped him to his feet. Using the rocket launcher Mei locked on to Izuku, "Isn't this going too far?" one of them asked. To which Mei answered cheerfully, "nope" and pulled the trigger.

The rocket made it's way for Izuku, Izuku ran up and flipped off a wall, now he and the rocket were headed towards the group of his classmates. Class 1A and B were now staggering trying to order themselves and move out of the way. As he was running Izuku hit his fist to his hand and with one swing punched through Katsuki, Todoroki, and a few other students, he then slide between Iida's legs and duck down into an open ventilation shaft.

When the rocket came for Iida he cover his balls with his hands only for the rocket to go under him. When he turned around that's when he noticed the rocket heading for both of Katsuki's gauntlets. He as well as all the other students tried to run away, but they were all sent to the sky caught in a chain of explosions. Izuku rolled out of the vent and looked up, he then noticed a concrete barricade and adjusted it slightly.

After a few seconds Monoma landed dick first on the barriar. He then slid off whining, "Why won't you just kill me." Wiping his hands together Izuku walked off as many of his classmates groaned in pain.

Many of the pro heros inside the control room just looked at the monitors wide eyed and mouths hanging in shock. Same could be said about the people in town who stopped everything they were doing including drivers who looked at the giant LED screens on the sides buildings. Even a man and old lady who were each trying to grab a purse and one hero that had a villain pinned to a wall looked on in shock.

Some of the heroes inside of the control room though it would be good publicity to both livestream the fight and put it on the news. Thirteen slowly put her hand over a button and stopped the live feed. 'W-what have I done, giving him One for All.' All Might thought to himself. "Well… at least now we see what number one on a leaderboard looks like." Present Mic tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and he didn't even use his suit enhancements." added other heroes paled and looked at him as they all asked, "Suit enhancements?" "Yeah, before we got here Midoriya handed out these packets containing his stats and armor schematics. His suit comes with active camo, a voice filter, strength augments, and grav boots." Before leaving the other heroes Aizawa left the same packet that Izuku provided he and the students with.

 **So yeah I got found out by tenzo112 that I was using a few concepts and fight scenes from Red vs. Blue and Dead Fantasy(check them out if you haven't seen them). But in my defence I had to, Izuku needs to be a badass untouchable martial artist, you know show people with quirks who's boss. I also started incorporating some of this Izuku's character into my other MHA fanfic, and there's gonna be one last chapter for this story where Amashi and Yunuei are redeemed and everyone tries (** _ **tries**_ **) to fight an army of robot Izuku's. So Favorite, Follow, Review and share with your friends.**


End file.
